


M A T E S

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alpha! Various Reborn Characters X Omega! Reader)</p><p>(Name) hits (his/her) heat cycle.</p><p>((Updates when I feel like writing more.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hibari

(Name) carefully pulled pieces of candy from Tsuna's hair, gently scolding Lambo in the process.

"Lambo, that wasn't very nice." She said to the boy, picking him up and watching him droop.

"Apologise." She said firmly, making him open his mouth to say something but quickly shut it under her stare.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled, she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good, now go play." She shooed him off before looking back to her friends.

"How the hell do you deal with him?" Gokudera grumbled.

"The same way I dealt with you little brother." She giggled, smiling at him fondly, "Patience and assertiveness."

He blushed a little but turned away, "Tch."

"If I didn't, you'd treat your mate like how a lot of alphas treat omegas." (Name) giggled again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Princess is a different story!" He exclaimed before blushing hard at the "mate" comment.

"And she is not my mate!... At least, not yet." He mumbled.

"Gokudera - kun, I already said I don't mind you having my sister as your mate." Tsuna said gently, "You are the best suitor for her."

The silverette's eyes glimmered at that, his face heating in a blush.

He stood and bowed in Tsuna's direction, "Thank you Tenth!"

"Good luck Hayato!" (Name) bubbled as he ran out of the room to chase after his soon-to-be mate.

"(Name) - chan!" (Name) blinked when Nana's voice called her, "There's a boy here to see you!"

"A boy?..." She mumbled, frowning, trying to rack her brain for who she told.

A lightbulb went off as a bright smile appeared on her face, "Kyoya!"

She grabbed her bag and gave Yamamoto and Tsuna a quick wave before running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Come on herbivore." He grunted.

"I'm coming Kyoya." She giggled at his impatience, slipping her shoes on and waving to Nana.

"Have a nice afternoon!" (Name) then followed Hibari out of the house.

The two walked side by side in silence, enjoying the peace of the town.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear again, catching his attention.

"You cut your hair." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Eh? Oh, yeah." She was surprised.

"Why?"

"It was longer than school regulation." She stated.

He was silent for a moment, she smiled a little.

"Let's head to town, we can get some food at a resturant."

 

* * *

 

 

(Name) hummed as her mate headed off towards the bathroom, leaving her at their table.

She felt something off today, she felt warm, her body felt tight in certain areas.

She only figured out what it was when there was a buzz coming from between her legs.

Her senses heightened, she wore Hibari's jacket since it was chilly.

When his scent hit her nostrils, it took a lot to stifle a moan.

She was in heat.

"Shit." She mumbled, grabbing her bag and fumbling with it as she took out a bottle of pills.

She opened it, swallowing down two of the pills before her heat scent made itself known.

The (h/t) sighed in relief, jade green eyes flickering down to the jacket draped around her.

(Name) pressed her face into his leather jacket, inhaling his scent.

His cologne was new, soft and very nature-like.

She adored the smell of his natural scent mixed with his new cologne.

She felt her core buzz again, her cheeks reddening again.

She hoped he would be back soon.

"Can I take your order?" Asked a timid male voice.

She shifted her eyes up before her usual sweet smile appeared on her face.

"I'll have a black coffee and a green tea. For the food, hamburger steak and (flavour) ramen." She said softly.

"A-anything else?" He asked as she gave him another adorable smile.

"No, that'll be all." (Name) hummed before he left.

Hibari walked back out and back to the table, taking a seat.

"I ordered for us." She smiled as she spoke.

"Hn." His eyes glazed a bit, pupils dilating.

His voice lowered an octave, becoming husky and lusty.

"You're in heat." He said quietly, making her blush red.

She nodded shyly, giving a slight squeak as he stood and walked over to her.

He sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing his nose to the side of her neck.

(Name) shuddered at the feel of his breath on her neck, making her shudder and whimper.

"Kyoya..." She moaned as quietly as possible when he nipped her neck.

He growled in her ear, "Herbivore, we're getting a back room."

She nods reverently, face red and body absolutely throbbing in need.

"Here's your food-" The timid male was cut off.

"Herbivore, we need a heat room." Hibari stated, glaring at the waiter.

Despite the frightening glare he was under, he blushed hard and nodded; quickly leading them to the back and scurrying off to go and pack up their food for them.

As (Name) was laid down on a cot, her mate's scent beginning to invade her mind.

She couldn't help but think as his hands began to tear at her shirt, " _Thank god these rooms are sound proof._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR (c) Akira Amano
> 
> Plot (c) Me


	2. Gokudera

Sweet Christ, does she know at all what she's doing to him?

Her sweet scent invaded his nostrils the minute he walked into her room, making him immediately understand why she wasn't at school.

With a scent like her's, she could draw in even taken alphas if she wanted.

"P-Princess!" He said to her, making her jump.

Her large mocha brown eyes stared up at him innocently, her pink lips parted in surprise.

"Gokudera - kun." She said softly, making his face redden.

"Shut the door behind you." She spoke softly, making his swallow before doing as she said.

She was wrapped in her large (f/c) comforter, only making her face seen.

"Why are you here?" (Name) asked softly, standing and sitting down at the small table in her room.

"Notes, I'm supposed to teach you the lesson." He explained, thanking the lord that he didn't stutter.

She nodded and spoke quietly, "Ne, did Nii-san send you?"

Gokudera blushed and nodded, making her gaze shift down to the table.

"I see." She mumbled, before shrugging off her blanket.

His face became a bright red at the sight of her.

She wore a simple spagetti strap tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Gokudera - kun..." Her melodic voice trailed off as she crawled towards him.

He felt his mouth go dry as her scent become stronger when she got closer, remembering the fact that she was in heat.

He also got an eyeful down her shirt, a shudder passing through him as she got to him.

(Name)'s arms wrapped around his neck, a little moan passing through her lips as she pressed his face into his neck.

"P-Princess... Wh-what're you doing?" He felt his breath quicken, her smell was absolutely intoxicating.

"Gokudera - kun..." Her voice shifted into a soft purr, " _Hayato._ "

He licked his lips, getting hard so fast he thought he might've fainted.

He may faint considering the girl of his dreams was basically hanging off of him.

She was the Tenth's sister but he fell for her either way.

"Nii - san sent you in when he knew I was in heat... Well now I know he approves." Her voice as soft.

He groaned a little as her lips pressed against his throat, "Wh-what do you m-mean?"

She was now sitting in his lap, rubbing up against him.

"Hayato." He reddened again at the sound of his first name.

"If you'll have me." She drew back to look into his eyes, "I-I... I want... I want to mate with you."

He felt his heart go into overdrive, beating a mile a minute.

A big, goofy grin appeared on his flushed face, "Of course Princess."

She smiled big and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

Gokudera was on cloud nine, kissing back happily.

The kiss became heated as they dropped back into the moment.

Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, her hips pressing down onto his lap.

His hands moved from her sides to her butt, placing his hands there as he shakily stood.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, not breaking the kiss.

(Name) gave a moan as the scent of his arousal filled her senses.

Gokudera moved his lips to her neck, making her moan again.

From the minute the sweetly heated moan of, " _Alpha._ " spilled from her lips; he knew he could no longer resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR (c) Akira Amano
> 
> Plot (c) Me


	3. Squalo

(Name) was the only omega that is strong enough to be among the captains of the Varia.

She was the only woman to be their cloud guardian.

They teased her from time to time for being a woman and an omega but'll quickly turn the knife on those who put her down for such.

She wasn't your typical omega either, having been stronger than many of the alphas under her command.

She was an omega at birth but alpha at heart.

Her and Lussuria were the only ones back at the base, their mates had gone off for missions.

And (Name) happened to go into heat.

"You poor thing!" Lussuria fussed, handing her coffee and many pillows and blankets.

"Lussu, I'm fine, just go and take your day-off." She smiled at him calmly, her (e/c) eyes soft.

"Okay if you're sure." He said, walking out and calling back, "Call me if you need anything!"

When he shut the door behind her, she sighed out and curled her up in her sheets.

Her heats were unbearable when she was alone.

When she first got together with Squalo, the first heat hit when they began their mateship.

He made sure she was throughly satisfied.

She grabbed her laptop and flipped it open, pulling up Skype and seeing he was online.

(Name) quickly pressed the call button and waited as it rang.

"Voi! What do you want woman?" Squalo exclaimed, frowning.

She pressed her face into his pillow and breathed in his scent, her voice sultry as she spoke.

"Squalo... I'm in heat." His eyes widened, watching her red face on the screen of his cell.

It was at that moment he was happy he had headphones and had a hotel room to himself.

She whimpered softly as she rubbed her thighs together for friction.

"I miss your scent." She moans.

"I miss you so much." Her hand moved between her legs, making sure he saw.

"I want you so bad." (Name) whimpered again, pressing against her hand.

She was soaked and soaked fast, her lithe body trembling.

Squalo licked his lips, stroking his bulge through his pants.

"Tell me what you want me to do when I get back." He growled.

"I-I want you to knot me again." Her hips rocked against her fingers.

"I want you to fill me again."

"Just keep touching yourself." His was husky and deep, "Don't worry, I'll fuck you thoroughly when I get back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR (c) Akira Amano
> 
> Plot (c) Me


	4. Yamamoto

(Name) woke up one day only to feel her body heat up.

She quickly took note the symptoms of her heat cycle beginning.

Swelled breasts.

Elevated heart rate.

Shortness of breath.

Feeling flushed.

Dry mouth.

Clammy palms.

Throbbing of ears and genitalia.

The young (h/t) reached over for her phone and picked it up, happy it was summer vacation.

She pressed her face into the stuffed plush, the smell of her alpha starting to cloud her mind.

She let out a soft gasp of air as she pressed the speed dial for his number and let it ring.

It wasn't long before the phone clicked and Gokudera's voice came and she tensed up.

" _What do you want woman? He's in the bathroom and we're just about to finish homework._ " He snapped.

A sweet, feminine voice came from the background, " _Hayato, hand me the phone please._ "

He sputtered, " _O-of course Pr-Princess!_ "

" _Hello (Name) - chan, what's wrong?_ " (Haya's Reader)'s voice sweetly came through the reciever.

(Name) relaxed a little at the sound of a fellow omega.

She swallowed and whispered, "I'm in heat..."

" _Oh!_ " (Haya's Reader) squeaked, surprised, " _Just wait a moment._ "

There a shuffle before the phone was given back to the owner, a smooth laugh coming through before he spoke, " _Hey (Name), what is it?_ "

Her cheeks flushed as she breathed into the phone as she was finally able to shamelessly whimper, "Takeshi... I want you so bad. It's so hot..."

She could hear his breath hitch and almost see his face turn pink, pushing him over the edge with two simple words.

"Alpha, _please._ "

Yamamoto stuttered out and excuse, the quick sounds of him gathering his things fading off after he hung up.

The raven sped through the neighborhood, sprinting the two blocks to his girlfriend's house.

He mentally thanked whoever graced him with his god-given speed.

He fumbled with his keys for a moment, his senses heightened.

He could smell her heat scent from here.

He could hear her moaning through the wall.

He could feel precum seeping through the material of his boxers.

He could taste her already.

He could already see her on her back underneath him.

The door opened and he ran in, shutting it behind him before kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag.

Her scent was even stronger now.

The raven speedily walked to her room, opening the door.

His mouth watered as his caramel brown eyes darkening.

(Name) looked at him with heated (e/c) eyes, her bare body on display.

Yamamoto let a predatory smirk draw at his lips before he pounced on her, a low growl rumbling the back of his throat.

"Tell me what you want..." His teeth grazed her neck.

She let out an out of breath gasp, "Alpha... _I want you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR (c) Akira Amano
> 
> Plot (c) Me


	5. Tsuna

A dark red flush came to Tsuna's face as he stared down at the screen of the cell.

" _Well, this was a first._ " He thought as he read over the texts the recieved during his study session.

He bit his lip.

(Name) and him had started a mateship when they started highschool and she was a late bloomer.

And today, she hit her first heat.

She had sent him a few texts and they left him hot and bothered.

He contemplated whether he should just drop his studies and head next door...

Or finish up his studying.

Tsuna's face flared again at the sight of her bare frame.

(Name) usually was a shy girl that isn't very outspoken.

So this is unusual but very appreciated.

The brunette yelped when Reborn kicked him in the back of the head.

"Go help your mate Dame-Tsuna." The hitman snapped.

Tsunayoshi hopped onto his feet when (Name) sent him a few simple words.

"I can help you with studying later but I need you now."

* * *

 

(Name) catwalked to her door, opening it only to be lifted off the ground by her mate.

The (h/t) let out a squeak when her back was pressed against the wall, pinned by her alpha.

She gasped and moaned as his scent took over her senses, his lips latching onto her neck.

He kicked the door shut, carrying her into the bedroom.

" _A-ahhhh.... Al...pha..._ "

He let out a low growl against her neck, drawing back to look down at her with darkened honey brown eyes.

Tsuna let his feral insticts take over, his fingers of one of his hands pinning her wrist above her head.

(Name) let out a whimpered gasp as his other hand slipped under her skirt.

"I hope you know..." The brunette purred, " _I plan on marking you as my omega._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR (c) Akira Amano
> 
> Plot (c) Me


End file.
